Divergent: Truth or Dare or Embarrasment
by Random Writer389
Summary: The gang plays a gave of truth or dare. No fourtris... yet. Secrets and pasts will be reviled, there is more then just truth or dare though. no war and rated T just to be safe... summary sucks but story is a lot better, after initiation!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic hope you enjoy!**

**Tris's POV**

I heard a squeal come from the hallway and recognized it as Christina. I sighed hoping it wasn't this week's shopping trip. I made sure my doors were locked and hid in the closet; you can never be to safe. I heard my door burst open. How did she even get it? I then heard my door quietly close. I decided to write my will; there is no getting out of this alive. The closet burst open and I was pelted with paintballs. I laughed as I saw Christina's angry expression.  
"Why were you hiding from me?" she whined, sounding a lot like a three year old. I giggled at my comparison and rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways Zeke is hosting a game of Candor or Dauntless at his place; you in?" I pretended to think about it for a minute. Of course I was in.

"Whose gonna be there" she sighed.

"Zeke; obviously, Marline, Uriah, Four, Me, Will, Lynn, and hopefully you" I nodded,

"Okay, I'll be there. What time?" she perked up at this.

"Six… By the way where extra layers!" she demanded. I nodded confused. I knew Candor or Dauntless was a game where someone asked you Candor or Dauntless and you can either answer a question truthfully; if you picked Candor, or have to complete a death guaranteed dare; if you picked Dauntless, but why would I need to where layers? I shrugged hoping Christina wasn't just messing with me. I threw on a tight black tang top, a sweeter on top of it, a jacket, tights, jeans on top of the tights, sneakers, and socks; obviously. I walked out of the room feeling hot and when I arrived at Zeke's apartment knocked on the door. The door was almost opened instantly by a perky Zeke.

"Welcome, early arriver" he said dramatically moving his hands in a swaying movement for me to come inside. I checked my watch and realized that it was only 5:30, I mentally kicked myself. Now I will be in a room with Zeke alone. I shuddered at the thought. When I looked around I realized that Four and Uriah were also there. I stared at emotionless Four and Uriah; who wore a stupid, goofy grin.

"Welcome, to my fortress of doom" Uriah announced rubbing his hands in a mad scientist sort of way. I giggled and sat down on the couch; were Zeke and Four were sitting. Uriah was in the kitchen looking through the fridge.

**Four's POV**

I felt my face turn hot as Tris sat down next to me. No one told me she was coming, not that I wasn't fine of her being here. I stared at her features; her crooked noise, her lips the way they curl into a smile; the lips I wanted to feel against mine so badly.

"FOUR!" I heard Zeke yelling. I broke out of my daze, blinking a few times, and stared at him blankly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, I called you like five times" I felt my face turn red.  
"Oh… oh… um, erm,…. What" I stumbled. I could only imagine what people are thinking. "Hey, look the emotionless Four obsessing over some girl that he just met like, five days ago" Ya smart move. The thing was that I couldn't control it, there was something different about her, and something no other girl has.

"I_ said_ let's start" he motioned toward the small circle of people; when did they get here? I nodded walking over and randomly sitting down where there seemed to be a decent space.

**Tris's POV**

"Okay! I will start because it's my apartment" Zeke announced. Uriah looked like her wanted to argue, but was cut off when Zeke pointed at me, I gulped.

"Tris, truth or dare" he said with a hint of mischief . I didn't want to pick truth and looked like a coward and I guess they couldn't really do anything that bad to me, so dare seemed like the most reasonable choice.

"Dare, I'm dauntless for a reason" I said confidently. I saw a freakish grin appear on Zeke's face; causing me to gulp.

"I dare you toooo" he said putting his finger on his chin pretending to think. "Full on, make out with the first person you see in the hallway. I didn't think that was a good idea, considering this is dauntless and they could do horrible things to me if I actually did that.

"You need to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks DO NOT count" Uriah explained. I really didn't want to take off any clothing so I stepped outside motioning Christina to follow me.

**Four's POV**

I felt a little bit of anger flowing through my veins, _I_ wanted to be the one Tris's needed to kiss. I sighed suddenly realizing what I was saying; even if it was just to myself. Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"Aww! Is Four jealous" he said in a baby voice. I felt my face redden. Yes I was jealous, but there was NO way I was going to admit that. Instead I chuckled.

"No" I spit at him. I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Soon, Tris and Christina came stumbling through the door laughing their asses off.

"What happen!" Uriah yelled. Tris tried gasping for air clutching her stomach, but failed miserably and fell to the floor; the one Christina was already rolling on. A few moments later Christina calmed down enough to speak.

"Tris walked outside and the first person she saw was… was… PETER" she screeched, none of us were entertained. "And when she walked over to him she grabbed his shirt and started making out with him, when she pulled away Peter was grinning and started to cry! Then he tried pulling in for another kiss, but Tris pulled down his pants and punched him chanting penis on her way back." At this point everyone was laughing way too hard to realize that it's been five minutes, even I was chuckling a little.

"Okay, okay. Four, truth or dare" I wasn't risking anyone finding anything about my past with truth so I decided to pick the only other option.

"Dare" Tris thought for a moment.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person in this room" I reddened at this, which made Zeke perk up.  
"Aww is little Four embarrassed" he said with the same baby voice as before. I let out a deep breath not wanting to do the dare… at all, at least not in front of everyone.

"If you want we can turn off the lights and we will all have to guess." Tris said. I nodded and Uriah cut the lights.

**Tris's POV**

I waited to here Christina squeal, but it never came. I waited a few seconds. I soon felt warm lips on mine. I was in too much shock to kiss back. Four thought I was the hottest girl. I felt my face get hot. We stayed there for a while. I finally decided to kiss back. I felt one of his hands get tangled in my hair and the other wrap around my waist. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. We kissed passionately for a while until I heard quiet footsteps but didn't pull away; not wanting to ruin the moment. I felt light under my eyelids but didn't move until I heard snickers and laughs. i pulled away gasping for air and so did Four. When I saw everyone staring at us my face and Four's quickly reddened.

"Aww look like the lovebird finally got what he wanted." I realized that Zeke meant Four. I looked over at him and noticed that his face was even redder than before, if that's even possible. I went over through my mind what just happened and felt even more embarrassed.  
"I think I can make a pretty accurate guess" Christina added in which caused more laughter. I stayed silent and stared at my toes. I ignored the next few rounds until I heard Four say dare.

"I dare you to call Tris's mom and tell her you're going over for a visit" Christina said. Four gulped but nodded. Zeke tossed him his phone. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I mumbled the number to Four, it ringed a few times until it was answered.

"Hello" I heard the sound of my mom's sweet, sweet voice.

"Um… erm… Hello Mrs. Prior" Four said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Who is this?" she asked.  
"Umm… Four, I suppose you remember me from visiting day. I was Tris's instructor." He mumbled, but was still clear enough to understand.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" she asked him.

"Umm…" he looked over at Christina and she nodded. "I actually wanted to know if I could come over with Tris… and a few friends" he said perking up a little when he said few friends.

"That would be an honor, yes" she replied.

"Umm… thank you, I will be over in about thirty minutes" he said and hung up.

"Okay, but I get the choice of who goes" I warned . Everyone nodded. I pointed at Christina and Uriah, they nodded and I left with them and a not so happy Four. We jumped in the train and took some seats. Christina and Uriah sat together laughing and talking. Four sat down next to me a few rows from them.

"Listen… can you do me a favor?" he asks me. I nod in reply. "Before I go in there, I need you to tell your mom, that if I look… familiar… not to say anything." He mumbled.

"Why would you-" I started but then realized, the only reason he would look familiar is if he came for Abnegation. I looked at him suspiciously. Everything now made sense. He's a Dauntless transfer… from Abnegation. But that hasn't happened in years, the most frequent one was… Marcus's son.

"Tobias Eaton" I whispered not making eye contact with him. He barely nodded. I stiffened. Why it would be such a big deal though, to never tell anyone.

"I-I- I'll explain later" he promised me. I nodded. When we arrived at the Abnegation part of the city I hop off the train with the others. I lead them over to my house. I knock on the door and enter my mom's embrace.

"Mom, can I speak with you alone, inside for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure" she says looking concerned. She leads me in and I hold up a finger to the others and close the door softly.

"Does anyone there look familiar?" I asked her, hoping for a no. she nodded.

"That young man, Tobias Eaton. Am I correct?" I nodded.

"Just, don't comment about him looking like Marcus, okay?" I told her. She looked worried.

"I'm afraid that's going to be difficult considering that Marcus is coming over for dinner right about, now" she whispers to me. I nod and walk outside. I motion for the others to come in.

"Umm, Four can I speak with you for a moment?" he nods. I lead him to my bedroom upstairs. "Guess what!" I say cheerfully. I think it will be nice for Tobias to meet with his father again, considering on what a great man he was. "Your father is coming over for dinner!" he stumbles backwards and I noticed his breathing was started to speed up.

"Nononononononononon" he said quickly pacing back and forth biting his finger. He sat down on my bed and rocked back and forth gently.  
"What's wrong" I said awkwardly rubbing his back trying to calm him down. I noticed tears form in his eyes. I was completely confused. I would never think I would ever see the invincible Four cry, but I knew no one was invincible. I sat down next to him and but an arm around his shoulders. "I-I-I-I" His words were unsteady and sounded horrible. "I got to get out of here" he said while a small tear rolled down his cheek. I nodded and gave him my jacket and pulled the hoody over his head.

"Come with me, and keep your head down" I instructed. With no word he threw his head down and followed me down the stairs.

"Hey guys, Four isn't feeling good so we should head back" I noticed Marcus sitting on a pillow in front of a table drinking tea. I gave my mom a quick hug and hurried everyone out of the house, shutting the door gently. I saw a small tear fall out of the hoody hole. I looked at Christina and noticed that she saw it too. She looked at me with a confused look and I used my eyes to try and beg her not to say anything . She, thankfully, didn't and the four of us raced back to the train, Four in first, me in second, Uriah in third, and Christina last. She cursed as we jumped into the train. Four didn't say a word, instead he sat down as far away from us as possible. I knew it wasn't good for him to be alone so I decided to go sit with him and leave Uriah and Christina laughing in their seats.

"Four, what happen while you were at Abnegation" I questioned him. His breathing was still unsteady and not normal. I sighed and decided to question him later and let him calm down for now. I was about to walk away, when I felt a warm hand grab mine.

"Thank you" I heard a small weak voice say. It took all my energy to not look around and make sure a five year old wasn't in the bus with us. I smiled at Four and wiped a tear off his cheek. I looked back at Christina and Uriah and when I saw that they were quite busy with each other, leaned in to Four's embrace giving him a small kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias's POV**

I suddenly felt relieved, Tris's sweet lips against mine felt like heaven and I wished I could stay like this, but I know I can't. I have a reputation I must keep; crying doesn't really help though. I remember why I'm crying and feel a sharp pain on my back, it takes all my willpower not to yell in pain, and instead I bite the inside of my cheek. Tris breaks away from me and I suddenly feel cold. I look down, I wonder what her thoughts were when she saw, the, invincible, Four cry. The thing is, is that I'm not the invincible Four everyone thinks I am, I'm the Abnegation Four, the one who cries and worries and doesn't have everything under control…. The scared one… I realize it's time to jump, so I rush over to the others and jump last. Once I land me check to make sure everyone is okay, especially Tris. When I see that everyone is not hurt I walk them back to Zeke's apartment keeping my head down the whole way, I didn't need anyone else seeing my tears and get curious. No one needed to know that I was Marcus's son. When we arrived at Zeke's apartment I smelled bread, but I didn't put my head up to see if there actually any; didn't want to risk anyone seeing wet stains on my face and my puffy red eyes.

"Hey Four, want some bread?" I heard Zeke's voice. I wasn't sure how to respond without letting everyone know that I was crying. I peeked up very little to see Zeke handing me a slice of bread, I shrugged and took it. I slowly bit into it and as soon as I did, I realized bread wasn't dauntless food. Who cares? I feel calm and nice, like I'm swaying on the ocean. Who cares if they see me cry? Everyone cries, so if I cry it's okay! I pulled the hoodie back to see everyone staring at me.

**Tris's POV**

"Why are his eyes all red and puffy?" Zeke asked me and Christina. I shrugged not wanting to tell everyone he was crying a few minutes ago.  
"Oh my gosh!" shrieked Marlene. I tensed. "Four was crying!" I sighed and realized that bread wasn't a Dauntless food… and Zeke only offered it to Tobias. I covered my mouth.

"You didn't give him-"  
"Amity Peace serum!" he finished for me. In case you didn't know Amity Peace Serum makes to all happy and makes you feel super calm. It also makes you do things you wouldn't normally do.

"Why are you crying Four?" Christina asked him slowly, as if he was a five year old. He pouted.

"Mean daddy hit me" he announced loudly. I gasped. Did he mean Marcus?

"Who is your daddy?" Zeke asked also slowly like Christina. He was trying to contain his serum had a horrible effect on Tobias.

"Marcus Eaton!" he whimpered. I couldn't help but snicker. Tobias wasn't the kind of person you see whimpering and pouting. I than realized along with Will that Tobias was abused. Everybody kept on laughing but me and Will just stared at each other in shock. The only thing in my mind was _Tobias was abused. Tobias's father hurt him. _Tobias sat down and crossed his arms. I think he was mad that everyone was laughing at him.

"Why are you calling me by a number, that's weird!" he whined. How long is this going to last for.

"You know what? That is weird, why don't you tell us your real name" Zeke said softly while standing up and patting Tobias on the head.

"Okay my name is To-" I didn't let him finish; instead I covered his mouth with my hand and prayed he wouldn't lick me. He didn't instead he obediently sat down.

"Fine, we won't get that out, but at least let us get something else out of him" Marlene begged. They wouldn't let him get away with it that easily. I removed my hand from his mouth. Everyone perked up.

"Me first!" Uriah yelled waving his hands in the air. Everyone nodded. They were treating Tobias like a game, but there was nothing I could do about it.

"Who do you like?" I perked up at this, I'm not sure what I wanted though. Tobias happily points at me.

"I like Trissypoo! No wait, I loooove Trissypoo!" he yelled. "I love her this much" and with that he opened his arms as wide as they could go. Which, obviously, leaded to laughter, everyone was cracking up, except me and Will.

"Umm, Tris can I talk to you outside?" Will asked me. I nodded and walked outside with him behind me.

"I can't believe they're doing that to him!" Will whisper/yelled. I nodded.

"It's horrible, they're all too stupid to realize that he was abused" I whispered at him harshly.

"Wait! Now that you're not there they are probably asking him horrible question! We need to get in there quick" I understood and barged into the room.

"How?" I heard Christina's voice say. There was nothing stopping Tobias from answering.

"When daddy cranky he go home and turn into big bad wolf. Big bad wolf takes out big bad belt and rips off my shirt and hit me with it until I cry or bleed" he says a little bit of sadness in his eyes. I can't believe they would make him admit to something like that. All the laughter completely stopped and everyone stared at Tobias. Including me and Will. We were all in shock. I remember reading something on the Erudite newspapers that Abnegation abused, and for once they were right about something.

"Everyone is staying here for tonight" Uriah ordered. No one seemed to have a problem with that. He then looked at me.

"You watch him and tell us when he's back in order" I nodded. What they did to him was wrong and he deserved some apologies. I nodded and led him to the bedroom; leaving the others in the living room.

"How are you feeling" I asked as soon as the door shut.

"Good now that you're here" he said starting to play with my hair. I nodded. I was in too much shock to talk.

"Trissy" I looked at him and allowed him to play with my hair. "Will the big bad wolf attack me again?" I almost broke down into tears hearing him say that. This is probably what he was like as a five year old.

"No… not as long as I'm standing" I said answering him trying to sound confident. He broke down into tears sobbing. he sat down in the bed covering his face with his hands. I was shocked but sat down next to him. He fell to my lap and I left him there; sobbing uncontrollably. Never thought I would see Tobias cry, but twice in one day, my brain is about to explode. "Shh" I whispered in his ear rubbing his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four's POV**

I woke up in a bed curled up in a little ball. I looked around and recognized the place as Zeke's room. Okay I know where I am, but why am I in here? I noticed that I am pressed against Tris', Tris's gorgeous, precious side. I looked around to see if I could find out anything else and what happened last night. I sigh and start twirling Tris's hair. I play with it until I see her eyes flutter opened. I smiled at her expecting her to smile back, instead the frowned. What's wrong?

"You're_ still_ under the serum?" she asked me. My eyes were the size of dinner plates. What serum was she talking about? I never took a serum! Wait, it wasn't a truth serum, was it? I felt my breathing quicken. This reminded me of the fear landscapes; not being able to control myself.

"Hey, shh calm down." She said taking my hand. She rubbed her thumb over my palm in little circles. I instantly calm down and start taking slow, deep breaths.

"What serum?" I ask her softly while praying it's anything but truth. I look down. "And why am I not wearing a shirt?" I put a hand on my forehead.

"Umm, Zeke gave you Amity peace serum and you wanted to show me the big, bad wolf cuts…" she mumbled massaging the back of her head. Big, bad wolf? That's what Evelyn and I called Marcus. Remembering Evelyn always made my eyes water up. I tried to hide it but I didn't cover my face in time. I felt the tears spill over my cheek. I sighed to myself quietly.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled and walked over to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I let the tears rush, but buried my face in a towel so nobody heard my sobs. How did Zeke even get me to have Amity peace serum?

"How is he" I heard Zeke's voice. I heard someone clear their throat.

"He's pissed off, probably getting ready to rip out your throat any minute now." I heard Tris answer. Wait something wrong. She heard me cry, sadly, and she described me as pissed. I'm not pissed, I'm a wreck! Did Tris lie for me? I smiled to myself and walked over to the mirror. What she didn't know is that she always gave me strength. She was my reason to get up every morning. I heard an almost silent knock at the door. I really hope it wasn't Zeke; I'd hate to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I wouldn't of opened the door if I was positive it was Zeke, but I had to open it anyways; incase it was Tris. I yanked the door open. I saw her sweet lips and her beautiful grey eyes; the ones that made me want to scream at the top of my lungs. I looked behind her and saw Zeke, I gently pushed Tris to the side and walk over to the, now running Zeke, calming grabbing his neck. I banged him against the wall.

"What… the… fuck…" I whispered to him. I could of at least made him unconscious, but instead I collapse against the wall and slide to the floor; also releasing my grip around Zeke's neck. I heard a gasp and a sigh of relief.

"There, now you know" I said rubbing my eyes with my thumb and index finger to keep the tears away. Zeke slid down neck to me. I didn't feel comfortable talking about my feelings and stuff, but I knew that's exactly what Zeke wanted to do.

"I know what you must be thinking right now…" he whispered with his head looking straight ahead, probably trying not to make eye contact with me. "But you're not a coward. You're the bravest person I know" he continued to whisper to me. I nodded, yet I don't believe him. I'm not sure how many night I've sat in my bed sobbing my eyes out. "I'm sorry, what I did to you was wrong. I shouldn't of drugged you." I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I felt a soft hand touch my back, and even though I couldn't feel it; I instantly knew it was Tris.

"Come on, you probably have a killer headache" I heard Tris's voice say. I nodded even though I didn't. I let Tris lead me back to the bedroom I fell asleep in. I saw my shirt on the floor and picked it up. I stared at it for a while and put it on. I sat down on the edge of the bed trying to process everything. I heard the door close and looked up to see Tris walking towards me. I weakly smiled at her and she confidently smiled and me. She sat down next to where I was sitting. I grabbed her hand; wanting to feel the warmth of her and when she didn't pull away, smiled to myself. I felt her eyes watching me and I turned letting her see my weakness. I was not fit for Dauntless, I will never be a true Dauntless; no matter how hard I tried. I was too lost in thought to process Tris inching towards me. I felt her soft lips gently press against mine. I gently moved the hand I was holding and placed it around my neck, then let it go leaving her there. I took mine with her free and guided it around her waist. I felt my cheeks on fire, but I didn't pull away; not wanting to spoil the moment. I left my hand on her waist and she left hers around my neck. I pressed my other hand's palm against her back; not wanting there to be any room between us. I used the hand that was around her waist to slowly grab the hem of her shirt. I slowly lifted my hand up her shirt. Right after her shirt came off I heard the door swing open. Tris and I quickly pulled away, but not fast enough. I saw Christina squeal with joy and run out of the room. She was probably telling everyone else. I felt my face get hot which meant it was most likely red. I looked over at Tris and saw her with the same, red, expression of shock and disappointment I probably wore too. She grabbed her shirt and pulled in on quickly. I felt a smile but tried my but tried my best not to let it get to wide. I brushed some hair that was in her face when I heard knocking on the door.

"If you two aren't still… busy… then do you guys want to come finish the game?" she yelled through the door. I blushed when she said busy and when I looked over at Tris saw that she did as well. I shrugged even though it was probably a horrible idea. Tris lead me outside. I saw four pairs of eyes watching me and let my head dangle down causing me to stare at the floor. I didn't bring my head up even though Zeke was speaking.

"Okay, I think Four should start" Which was followed by "Ya" and "Sure" all around the circle. I sighed not really wanting to talk. I was too afraid to hear how weak my voice sounded.

"Zeke truth or dare" I said roughly never lifting my head.

"Dare, you can't do noda to me" he said confidently. I looked up and raised my eyebrows. Then realized the perfect dare that would be embarrassing enough for payback. I grinned evilly and Zeke gulped. I cleared my throat.

"I dare you to go to the pit and go into a women's store and let Christina buy you the sexiest, women, outfit she could find" I said smiling. Zeke raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" he rolled his eyes but I held up a finger.

"Did I say I was done?" he shook his head no so I smiled. "Put it on, find Eric and drag him to his office and strip seductively in front of him All the Single Ladies." I finished proud of my dare. Zeke turned red and gulped yet nodded. I grinned. I saw Tris whisper to Christina something before she walked away with Zeke.

"Four, you are insane…" Uriah said still in shock. "I can't believe you would embarrass my blood brother like that… I love you!" he finished running up to me trying to hug me. I instantly bolted up running away from Uriah who had his arms spread out and was making kissy noises. I yelled every cuss word I knew.

"Get away, Uriah" I yelled while running. I turned around to see that Uriah was right behind me. I turned forward again to be faced with a kitchen counter, but I was running to fast too stop and banged my 'man parts' on the edge. I yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Uriah jumped on top of me shouting 'dog pile' while the others laughed. I returned to the circle with Uriah clinging to my leg like a three year old.

"Well that was entertaining" I heard Will say. Tris chuckled right when Zeke walked back in the room, with a tight silver dress that shows half of his stomach, a huge bruise on his cheek, orange juice dripping from his hair, and a dying Christina nearly rolling on the floor.

"Show us!" Tris yelled. Zeke quickly looked out, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"Show us what?" Will asked.

"Tris… asked me… to take… a video" Christina answered through laughs. I looked at Zeke and see that his face was completely red. He didn't know they took a video. We watched Zeke strip for Eric.

"What the hell are you doing" Eric yelled but Zeke didn't answer. Instead he threw an orange at Eric. He tried to run but Eric had already grabbed his hand. He squished the orange with one hand on top of Zeke's head, then punched him in the face and ran out of his office as fast as he could. We all started laughing our sses off, except for me, who just smirked. Zeke glared at me.

"I only did that because I owed you one" he mumbled following with a few cuss words. They laughed for a few more minutes until Zeke spoke up again. "Okay, okay we all had our laughs; well most of us" he said glaring at me, who just smirked. "Okay, Christina. Truth or dare?" she thought for a moment.

"Truth"

"What did you see Tris and Four doing before you asked them to play" Me and Tris both reddened but Christina had a threatening smile. She kept looking from me to Tris and back. I kept my face emotionless even though I was freaking out inside and it was most likely red. I looked over and Tris who had her face buried in her hands. She sighed.

"What do you do if you don't want to do it" Tris and I both let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You need to take off an article of clothing. Shoes and socks DO NOT count" Uriah explained. Christina nodded and pulled off her shirt, showing off a black lace bra. I couldn't help but see Will stare.

"Umm, Will truth or dare?" Christina asked.

"Dare" Will answer.

"I dare you to say 'in my bed' after every sentence" Will nodded.

"Why not in my bed" Christina smiled.

"Tris, truth or dare in my bed?" we all laughed and Will blushed when he realized what he said.

"Dare and I think I'll stay here" Tris answered. Will thought for a minute.

"I dare you to enter a drinking contest with… Zeke" Will said. Tris looked at me uncertain. I knew she never drank before; considering she formally Abnegation. After a long moment of thinking, she finally nodded. Zeke cheered. Uriah set up the shots. Zeke and Tris sat down on a bar stool.

"Whoever drinks the most, without puking or passing out, wins!" Uriah explained enthusiastically. Tris and Zeke nodded.

"GO!" Uriah yelled. Tris and Zeke instantly began chugging down the alcohol. I think Tris actually might have a chance of winning; when she was at her fifth Zeke was only at his third. Zeke ended up puking at his eight while Tris kept drinking at her eleventh. Zeke was in the bathroom now, hurling out his insides. Tris stumbled out of the chair. She fell to the ground moaning. I think she had a little too much. I calmly walked over to her side and helped her up. I helped her walk back to the circle, even though she was very, very clumsy; she managed. I was going to sit her down next to Christina and return back to my original spot next to Will and Uriah. But when I let go of Tris for her to sit down she fell to the floor. I helped her up again and this time walked her to my spot and sat her down next to me. After she was sitting I let go of her, but she just fell on my shoulder. I decided to leave her there; not like she's causing any harm there.  
"Okay Tris, your turn" Christina said. Tris nodded.

"Umm" she pointed over at Shauna **A/N** **(Sorry I forgot she was here)**

"Truth or… or"

"Dare" Shauna said. Tris nodded. I whispered in Tris's ear a dare she could do; since she obviously wasn't coming up with anything on her own. She smiled.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… umm" She pointed at drunk Zeke; who has liked Shauna ever since he laid his eyes on her. Zeke smiled. He usually would turn a shade of pink; like Shauna is now, but since he's pretty out of it he just grabbed Shauna's hand and led her to his bedroom. Uriah set his watch for seven minutes. Uriah, Christina, Marlene and Will talked about some really random things, while I kept my eyes on Tris. Her eyes were closed and she was laying down on my shoulder. She shifted and her head fell on my lap. Instead of shoving her off; as I would of done to anyone else. I carried her so one of my arm was wrapped around the back of her knee and the other around her back. I shifted her whole body in my lap so her head was leaning against my chest. Uriah smiled looking down at his watch and started the count down.

"10…9… 87654321" and everyone burst into the room. Well, except for me of course; I stayed sitting down carrying poor, drunk, pass-out Tris. When no one was watching since they were too busy laughing at whatever Zeke and Shauna were doing; I gently leaned down and kissed her softly, and just for a second I felt a shock of electricity burn throughout my body. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face, realizing how beautiful and peaceful she looked in her sleep. Shauna had messed up hair and swollen looks and so did drunk Zeke, which was now being dragged out by a pissed off Shauna. When Shauna and Zeke sat down Shauna look at me and Tris. I realized that no one knew I liked Tris and I was here carrying her on my lap while she slept on me.

"Aww, you to look so cute together" Shauna said loudly, I don't think she was trying to embarrass me, but she sure did. Zeke smirked and so did Uriah. Christina looked at me with her eyebrows raised and Will just smiled. I reddened and looked down.

"Okay Will, truth or dare" said Shauna.

"Dare" Will said.

"I dare you to give everyone their honest opinion about them. Even Tris who is passed out." Will nods and looks over at Shauna.

"I think you're really nice and a sweet friend" Will said Shauna smiled. He next looked at Zeke.

"I think you're a wild guy and you always go way to far" Zeke smiled evilly and held his head. Probably the after drunk headache. He looked over at me.

"I think you're a pretty scary dude whose pretty cool deep down" I held two fingers up as a thanks but kept an emotionless face. He looked at Tris.

"I think Tris is an amazing friend, that I can always count on to have my back and I know that I'll always have hers." Everyone smiled including me. He looked over at Christina and smiled.

"Honest opinion?" Will asked her and she nodded.

"I think you're a gorgeous person inside and out. I love you with all my heart and I wish I can spend the rest of my life with you. I knew ever since I laid my eyes on you, that I would make you mine" Christina held her hand at her heart and hugged Will, she pressed her lips against his and hugged his waist. When she let go Will had a huge grin on his face that I knew wasn't going away. He looked at Marlene.

"I think you're a great friend and you and Uriah really need to hook up already." Will said sounding a little annoyed. Uriah and Marlene blushed.

"Christina, truth or dare" Will asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to be my girlfriend" Will said calmly. Christina nodded and hugged Will cuddling with him.  
"Four truth or dare" I thought for a minute.

"Dare"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris, when she wakes up of course." Christina said happily and I reddened but nodded.

"Zeke my bro, truth or dare"

"dare"

"Ask Shauna out already will you" he gave a thankful smile and kissed Shauna softly. She smiled and they intertwined hands.

"Uriah, my only blood brother, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to find mom and tell her you're secretly gay" Uriah grinned evilly and Marlene followed him. When they left Christina and Will started talking quietly while Zeke and Shauna silently kissed. I looked down at Tris who was still unconscious in my arms stir around a little bit. I smiled at her. Finally Uriah and Marlene came back they were laughing and clutching they're stomachs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"She… grabbed him… by the… ear... and gave him a time out…" she says trying to control her laughter. Everyone starts laughing really hard and I chuckle a little. Tris moans a little and her small eyes flutter open. I smile a little. I missed seeing her beautiful grey eyes blinking. She smiles back. I brush some hair out of her face. I realized that everyone was watching us. I coughed a little and looked away from Tris, who was still in my arms.

"Four?" Marlene says a little loud. I look at her.

"Uriah called you like thirty times" I quickly reddened, I didn't hear him once.

"Oh" I said quietly looking at Uriah whose smirking. I redden a little more and wait for him to speak.

"Truth or dare?" I think for a minute. I've only been doing dares.

"Truth"

"On a scale from one to ten how much do you like Tris" I blush. The answer would be eleven, and that's positive. I look down at small Tris in my arms. She looks weak, but I know she isn't. Dauntless is where she belongs. She belongs here… with me. I realize she never asked to be let go of, I smile.

"15" I say my voice shaking a little. I hear Shauna, Marlene, and Will go aww. I see Tris smile in my arms so I smile back. I notice it's my turn and everyone is staring at me. I redden a little, I hate this effect she has on me. But I also love it so much.

"Will, truth or dare" I say not looking away from Tris. I quietly here him mumble dare.

"Seven minutes you, Christina. " I say again not looking up.

"Actually speaking of seven minutes, you still have something to do, Four" Christina says. I redden horribly bad and wish that wasn't brought up. I look up for the first time in a while.

"After you" I say quietly, almost whispering. She nods nervously and goes to Zeke's bedroom with Will. I nervously look at Tris in my arms, she's red too. Uriah starts the timer and I wait.

"You got dared to do seven minutes in heaven with me?" she asks quietly, so only I can hear her. I nervously nod. "And you said yes?" she asks not sounding nervous or confident; in the middle. I nod again.

"If you don't want to I can back down" I told her quietly, I wanted to so, so very bad. But I also didn't want to pressure her. She nods.

"No, I want to do this" she says and takes a deep breath. I smile down at her. I notice Zeke and Shauna staring at me and Tris and whispering to each other. I carry her in my arms. I really don't want to let go of her and loose the warmth she brings me. I think she feels the same, since she's not complaining.

"Okay ten seconds" Uriah says. Everyone goes except for me and Tris; who are too nervous to move. I stroke her hair softly. I watch as Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna barge into the room. Christina and Will quietly walk out with swollen lips and messy hair. I smirk but take it back considering that, which might be me.

"Your turn" Christina says evilly. I take a deep breath and nod. I help Tris out of my arms and walk with her to Zeke's bedroom. I silently close the door, which has no lock.

"If you don't want to you don't need to do anythin" -but I'm interrupted by Tris's lips crashing into mine. I moan embarrassingly loud and hope she doesn't notice. Tris wraps one arm around my waist and the other into my hair. I trip backward and fall onto Zeke's bed, which makes me nervous, but since Tris doesn't seem to care; I pretend I didn't notice. I have my back on the bed with Tris on top of me so I sit up and so does Tris. I press my palm on her back and press her closer so there is no space between us. I use my other hand to stroke her hair softly. We stay like that for what seems like forever, I feel like the rest of the group forgot about us. Whatever. I play with the hem of her shirt and when she pulls back we are both gasping for air. I look at her. She has swollen lips and messy make- out hair. I have a bad feeling I look the same. I gently pat down her hair, but there is nothing I can do about her lips. I lay back on the bed and she lays next to me. I gently put my hand around her shoulders.

"Four?" I hear her small voice say. I look into her eyes. Deep down I fear she is going to say that she doesn't feel the same as me.

"I love you, okay?" she says sounding confident. I smile at her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say this… I love you too, Tris" I quietly reply whispering in her ear. She smiles and wraps her small arms around my waist. I stroke her hair gently. I start to think, when are the others coming? Not that I want them to come or anything, but it's getting a little suspicious. I look down at my watch. 11:32! I start to freak when we came inside it was 10 something. I look down and see Tris relaxed in my arms. I softly kiss her forehead.

"Umm, Tris?" she looks up at me with those big eyes I love so much. "Uh, I hate to say this, really, but we've been here for over thirty minutes…" I say quietly. She gasps silently covering her mouth in shock I nod and fix her hair. She nods and fixes mine. I notice how swollen her lips are and smile just a tiny bit. She catches it and smiles back at me. When she's done with my hair I grab her hand and take her out of the room. I, sadly, had to drop her hand when I- we were outside. I heard a beep. I looked around to see Uriah and Zeke smirking. Will and Christina were cuddling on the couch with a blanket over them smiling at us.

"Fifty- two minutes and thirty five seconds. Five more minutes and you would of set a new record." Uriah says calmly never taking the smirk off of his face. I look over at Tris who is pretty much pink. I keep my face emotionless no matter how hard it is to not smile. I shrug.

"We stopped playing for a while and decided to just hang out, you know since you were taking so long" Marlene says smirking. She was sitting on another couch with Shauna watching a movie.

"Just so you guys know I'm making a dare for everyone" Zeke announce smirking. He glances at me and Tris who are nervously standing.

"Everyone has to choose someone to sleep with tonight." Uriah finishes but adds, "I call Marlene" she blushes and Uriah smirks and gives her a small kiss. Zeke walks over to Shauna and puts an arm on her shoulder. Christina grabs Will's hand and smiles. That leaves me with Tris.

"So is everyone sleeping in your apartment?" Christina asked. Uriah nodded smiling. I nervously look over at Tris and see that she was already staring at me.

"For now we'll just hang out and watch a movie, until we're all tired." Marlene adds and everyone agrees. Christina and Will take up one couch and me and Tris take up the other while Zeke and Shauna take the small recliner and Uriah and Marlene take the floor. Zeke hands out blankets and I notice he's only passing out one for a couple. When he gets to me he smirks and I glare. He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I punch his arm. Tris and I move around a little until we find a comfortable position. We end up with the back of her head leaning on my chest, her in between both of my legs, while we're laying down, with the blanket over us both. I grab her hand under the blanket and rub my thumb in circles on her palm. We end up watching Titanic. I see Zeke crying in two parts and snicker; he catches me and gives me a death glare. Tris looks at the movie with full interest and cries at the part where the girl has to let go of, what's his face's, hand along with Will and Uriah. Christina and I are the only ones who didn't cry during the movie. Marlene breaks down at the end. When Tris starts to cry I'm not really sure what to do so I just stroke her hands and gives her a kiss on the forehead; which of course doesn't go unnoticed so I'm rewarded with "aww" all around. At the end of the movie everyone is tired so we decide to call it a night. I stay on the couch with Tris, and Christina is on the couch on the opposite side of us with Will. Uriah and Zeke go to their separate rooms with Marlene and Shauna. I hear Christina and Will whispering to each other but I can't make out the words. Tris and I decide to go to bed first thing because she was really tired and I didn't feel like staying up all night. I throw off my shirt and drift off.

PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE

I wake up to sound of Zeke laughing quietly, obviously not wanting to wake us up… for some reason. I hear a picture being taken and my eyes instantly flutter open.

"Wa'az happennm" I croak.

"Aww! This going on our Christmas cards!" Zeke says talking like an old grandpa looking at his camera.

"what?" I ask confused as hell. Let's just say my brain takes longer to process things in the morning. I yawn. I look over at Tris and realize why he was laughing. Tris's hand was on my chest, palm down, with her head. That and I was _shirtless _and to make matters worse The blanket only showed anything above Tris neck so it looks like she's not wearing any clothes even though I'm positive she is. I touch her back just to check and feel cloth, I sigh of relief. I look at Zeke who is smirking at me.

"I swear we didn't do anything" I say urgently, I didn't need him telling everyone that we did _it _even though we didn't.

"Mmmhmm" he mumbles. I shake Tris softly. She stirs around but doesn't wake up.

"Hey Tris, it's morning come on wake up" I say softly and gently in her ear so I don't scare her. I rub her back gently trying to wake her up, but failing. I sigh.

"Come on, Tris…" I say softly and kindly to her. She moans.

"Five more minutes, Four" she whispers back to me. I nod and let her sleep. Christina and Will wake up and look at us weirdly.

"We're wearing clothes" I assure them in a whisper. They nod and look through the fridge finding something to eat. I rub Tris's back hoping she'd wake up soon.

"It doesn't seem like you're wearing clothes considering Tris doesn't want to get above the covers." Zeke says glaring at me evilly. Tris wraps her arms around my waist which doesn't help either. I sigh as Zeke laughs. I will never be able to live this down. Tris mumbles something I don't hear.

"What's that Tris?" I ask her soothingly.

"Whose here?" she mumbled. I look at her half asleep and smile. She looks beautiful and I want to tell her; but not with everyone around, or else Zeke will find a way to make that sound bad. Shauna stumbles in when she sees us she trips on the chair. I sigh. Does it really look that bad?

"You guys did _it_ on Zeke's couch?" Shauna asks with a look of disgust. I groan and Zeke laughs.

"No… We are fully clothed" she looks at me weirdly.

"It doesn't look like it…" she says loudly. I put a finger to my mouth and point at Tris. She nods.

"Well, we are." I whisper and stroke Tris's hair. "Shh" I whisper to her; not wanting her to wake up and snap at everyone. She stays asleep and quiet. I wrap my arm around her. Shauna sits down on the couch Christina and Will slept on and observes us. I keep an eye on Tris just in case she wakes up. I try to sit up, but there is no way to do so without waking her up. I sigh and keep my arm around her.

"Come on, Tris it's morning… everyone else's is awake" which is a lie because Marlene and Uriah isn't here, but Marlene isn't sleeping with Uriah where everyone can see. Tris's eyes flutter open and my whole body flows with relief.

"Mornin'" she mumbled to me. I stroke hair softly.

"Morning, how'd you sleep" I ask her kindly trying to keep her in a good mood. She nods.

"Good" she mumbled taking my head from under the blanket.

"You wanna get up now?" I try. She shakes her head no which makes Zeke start to laugh. Tris shifts on the couch and looks over at Zeke and the others.

"When'd dey get here" she mumbled relaxing on my chest.

"They've been here for a while Tris" I say calmly to her.

"why he laughing?" she mumbled sounding confused. I wasn't sure how to explain this to her without getting her mad. My face turned red and I nervously looked around seeing if anyone would say something; instead everyone stared at me expectantly.

"No reason, Tris" I say sweetly to her she nods.

"Can I get up?" I ask her, she nods and rolls off of me. The fact that she doesn't get out of bed is what continues to make Zeke laugh.

"What?" Tris snaps at him. She sits up really fast and marches over to him. _YES SHE WAS CLOTHED._ She grabs his hair and pulls it which makes him scream out and elbows him in the gut which makes him scream even louder. That's my girl. I smile at her as she walks away triumphantly. She climbs back into bed leave Zeke on the floor clutching his stomach and the rest of us laughing.

"Told you" I said. And he frowns.

"You know who hasn't come yet?" Shauna asked smiling evilly.

"Uriah and Marlene" Zeke, Shauna, Will, Christina, Tris, and I say at once. We all walk. When we get to their door, we stand aside as Zeke walks in and shuts the door. I hear laughing and a picture being taken and then I hear yelling. Zeke comes running out of his room and a few seconds later Uriah comes chasing Zeke in nothing but his boxers. They disappear for a few seconds and Zeke comes back with Uriah on his back laughing. He throws the camera to Shauna and she runs for dear life. A couple minutes later Marlene comes running out fully clothed and starts chasing after Shauna while Uriah takes care of Zeke. Shauna s being tackled by Marlene so she throws the camera at Tris who starts running. Uriah finally discovers Zeke doesn't have to camera and starts chasing Tris; who, thank god, is faster than him. She runs out of the apartment barefoot and is followed by Uriah who is half naked. I shrug and start following them with Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Christina and Will. We all chase Tris and Uriah making a lot of noises which cause the Dauntless to come out of _their _apartments and shout at us. I laugh with the others while we are being yelled at and start playing the best game in history of 'Monkey in the Middle!' We play for about three hours until Uriah gets the camera and discover that the picture has already been saved to an S.U.B. that's hidden somewhere in the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4- THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH LOVE U

**OMG THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! When I read the reviews and saw how many likes, follows, and views I got I almost started crying! You guys are awesome and keep reading! Thank you all soooo much! 3 4 love you all and I hope you keep reading! Again I will keep thanking you I love you guys soo much and I'll continue if that's what you want and I'll make it as good as I possibly can love you guys! Enjoy! You deserve it!**

**Four's POV**

Once we made it back to the apartment we were all out of breath. I looked over at Christina who was chugging down water. I looked over at Tris who looked out of breath and had a scratch on her right cheek. I walk over to her and brushed my fingers over her scratch.

"Don't worry, it's fine…" she assured me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked into her light gray eyes and felt stronger. I saw Shauna and Zeke talking. Zeke and Shauna were laughing at something Will said. Tris followed my gaze.

"We should play truth or dare again soon" she says confidently. I nod and smile.

"Ya, maybe" I replied not as confidently.

"Good, because I was thinking about hosting a Truth or Dare party at my apartment tomorrow!" she said excitedly. I sighed.

"Sure, I'll be there then." I know I shouldn't, but whenever I'm with Tris I'm stronger, a better version of myself. "I'll see you tomorrow then, want me to tell anyone?" I asked her. She nodded.

"If you can tell Zeke and tell him to bring Uriah, Shauna and Marlene" she told me. I nodded gave her a hug and walked away to my apartment. I collapsed in my bed. I felt so alone, last time I slept I was with Tris. I missed her warmth and being able to look down and see her gorgeous face and breathtaking eyes. I sighed, the sooner I go to bed the sooner I see Tris.

**PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE** **PAGEBRAKE** **PAGEBRAKE** **PAGEBRAKE** **PAGEBRAKE** **PAGEBRAKE** **PAGEBRAKE**

I woke up early in the morning and headed over to breakfast. I looked around for anyone familiar. Lucky I noticed Tris and walked up to where she was sitting. I also saw Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Will, Christina, and Shauna. I waved and sat in between Tris and Zeke. I saw Uriah eating Dauntless cake and bolted up.

**A/N had to… I just had to!**

"Where did you get that?" he stuffed a huge peace in his mouth and pointed to the line. I ran full speed and waited in line. I walked back a minute later with three slices. Tris raised her eyebrows at me.

"Do you really need that much?" she asked me and Christina raised her eyebrows like Tris did. I held up a head.

"Don't judge me when it comes to Dauntless cake." I said. I got Tris a fork and handed it to her. She stuck it in the cake and took a bite. Her eyes opened to the size as dinner plates and in about five minutes later she came back with her own slice. I ate the cake a savored each taste.

"If I can change one life with one bite then in a few days I can probably conquer the world" I said while stuffing another huge bite in my mouth. After seeing Tris's reaction everyone stood up and got their own. I noticed that Zeke and Shauna shared one. Are they crazy? This is Dauntless cake! I sighed and shook my head. Marlene giggled and stole a piece from Uriah. His eyes got wide and karate chopped her fork causing it to fall out of her hand and ate the bite she took.

"Well then!" Marlene said putting her hands in the air.

"Yes, I love you, but when it comes to Dauntless cake you can't trust anyone" Uriah said narrowing his eyes at all of us; which caused us to laugh.

After eating we all went to Tris's apartment to play round two.

"Okay guys, yesterday was a practice round. Today is the real thing, beware young ninjas" Zeke said trying to sound like a sensei. I smirked at his impersonation.

"Okay I start because I live here" Tris announced. She looked at Christina.

"Truth or –"  
"Dare!" Christina yelled.

"I dare you to go to the pit, pick someone random, announce your undying love for them, and sing What Makes You Beautiful! While dancing!" Tris said sounding pleased with her dare. Christina picked Tris and Zeke to go watch her perform her dare. They came back a few minutes later laughing. Zeke locked the door.

"What happen" Marlene asked.

"Christina picked Peter and at the end instead of saying "You don't know your beautiful oh, oh, oh, oh" she sang "You stab pe-eple that's what makes you beautiful"" Tris explain. Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay my turn" Christina said looking around for her victim.

"Four, Truth or Dare" I thought for a minute. Last time I picked truth I was on peace serum and it ended up really bad. But since I'm not drugged (Zeke) then I should be fine.

"Truth" she smiled evilly. Maybe not.

"What did you and Tris do last night?" That was easy.

"Honestly nothing. Tris passes out so I just fell asleep." I said honestly. Christina pouted and I smirked.

"Uriah, truth or dare"

"Dare, I ain't no panycake" he yelled.

"You're never bringing that back baby bro" Zeke yelled back.

"Shut up. What did you and Marlene do last night?" I asked him giving him a death glare. He shook his head no and ripped off his shirt. I smirked while Zeke laughed.

"Zeke, truth or dare" Uriah asked.

"Dare"

"I dare you to throw away that picture you got yesterday." Uriah said looking triumphant; until Zeke threw off his shirt.

"Tris, truth or dare"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to let everyone sleep over tonight… in couples" Zeke said. Tris shrugged.

"That's all you got?" Zeke nodded and Tris agreed which made everyone cheer. Tris looked around.

"Will, you know the question" Will thought for a moment.

"I'm going with truth" Tris grinned.

"What happen with you and Christina last night" Will immediately ripped off his shirt.

"Four"

"Dare"

"Hmm, I dare you toooooooooooooo drink a shot of hot sauce" I shrugged like it was nothing. Actually, it was nothing… whose never drinking a shot of hot sauce before? I walked over to Tris's kitchen and grabbed extra spicy. I started chugging it down. When I finished I was fine.

"Marle- OH GOD JESUS AND MARY THIS IS HOT!" I yelled my face got really sweaty and I ran over to the kitchen. I ran to the sink and pulled the tap so water started flowing out. I my mouth then sprayed my face and hair to cool down. I sighed of relief. Zeke and Shauna were laughing really hard, Tris was literally rolling on the floor, Christina, Will and Uriah were crying of laughter, and Marlene was holding her stomach and leaning on the wall for support.

"Oww my tongue stings" I said causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Okay, okay, Uriah"  
"Dare"

"I dare you to tell us what happen with Marlene last night" Uriah sighs stood up and took off his pants. I smirked.

"Tris"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game" she shrugged and looked over at me, I nodded and she sat on my lap. I instantly felt the warmth of her. I wrapped my arms around her and pecked her cheek. She smiled and held my hand.

"Umm, Four" Tris couldn't do anything that bad to me. Could she? Yes! I'm going the safe way.  
"You're scary, truth" I said emotionlessly, but when she smiled I couldn't help but smirk.

"What was going through your mind when Zeke called us a couple" I thought about that for a minute. I finally whispered in her ear "Scared, yet proud" she smile and nodded.

"Zeke truth or dare"

"dare… duh" he answered me.

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Shauna" he nodded smiling and took her to Tris's closet. Seven minutes later we barged in to find them with swollen lips and messy hair. I smirked and Zeke elbowed my. I sat back down in my spot and Tris sat on me.

"Tris truth or dare"

"I'm dauntless for a reason Zeke" she clarified.

"Fine, tough girl. Get in a drinking contest with Uriah" this was going to end up bad. Uriah's record is twenty something.

"Sure… wait I don't have alcohol" Tris said. Zeke nodded and ran out the door. five minutes later he came back with about thirty bottles. Tris took a deep breath and started when Zeke yelled "GO!"

Tris was at six when Uriah was at seven. They kept drinking until they ran out of bottles. They both drank fifteen. Uriah ran to the bathroom and puked and Tris passed out. I ran over to Tris's side and helped her up. I sighed and carried her back bride style. I carried her the same way I did before, last time she passed out. She rested peacefully in my arms and I smiled. When Uriah came back he was green.

"Thatgirlcandrink" he slurred. I nodded as Uriah clumsily sat down next to Marlene. Tris shifted in my arms uncomfortably. I gently laid her head on my chest to see if that would help, and she instantly stopped moving. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face; so I could see her beautiful face.

"Who goes now" Shauna asked. I looked at my watch. It read 12:01.

"Actually it's getting late. Who wants to watch a movie?" everyone raised they're hand. Except Tris, obviously.


	5. Chapter 5- Biggest Fears

**Again, thank you so much for all your support, love you guys! Btw I've been thinking that I'm going to write this all in Four's POV, because everyone does Tris. So this way I feel it's more interesting. If you think I should put some parts in other's POV just say so and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you have an idea you think I should do. You can put it in the review box and if it's good I'll most definitely add it, with a shout out! READ ON!**

**Four's POV**

I placed, unconscious, Tris down on a sofa and looked through Tris's movies I placed them all on a table and watched as everyone debated what should be watched. Zeke stood up and placed a disk in DVD player. I sat down next to where Tris was laying and watched her; gorgeous, gray eyes flutter open.

"Hey there, Trissy" I say casually; knowing it'll piss her off. She raised an eyebrow.

"If you say that again I will break you" she replies calmly. I chuckle.

After we all get comfortable on Tris's couches we start the movie. Me and Tris share a blanket but instead, I sit up and Tris is next to me. I put my arm around her and start watching the move, Despicable Me, everyone who watched it in the group said I would laugh my head off. So Zeke and I made a deal; me going with I won't laugh, Zeke with I will. The movie starts. On some parts I really want to laugh or at least chuckle. But I don't let anything out. Zeke starts to get mad at the end of the movie, since I've not said anything. I wrap my hand around Tris and give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Tris grabbed my hand and entwined hers around it. I wanted to smile to her, but then, Zeke would see and he would think it's the stupid movie. I just want to go my fifty bucks. Tris looks at me concerned.

"What is it?" I ask her quietly. She lays down her hand gently on my chest.

"Nothing, you're just really quiet" I kissed her hand; the one that was wrapped around mine.

"Me and Zeke made a bet. I just want to make fifty, but, if it's bothering you too much though I can drop out; whatever makes you happy I'm okay with." She shook her head no. Thank god, I really didn't want to look like a coward to Zeke. (again) The movie ended and everyone clapped, I didn't though.

"That movie was pretty stupid" I said casually. Since Tris and I were moving to the bedroom, I stood up away from Tris gently; and stuck my hand out to Zeke. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills and a ten. I smirked at him.

"I was just trying to get a high five; but this is fine too" I said and Zeke angrily got up. I ruffled his hair but instead of letting me be; he decided to elbow me. I grabbed his hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"You're under arrest" I said trying to sound like a cop. Zeke got worried; or at least pretended to be.

"Please officer, I'll do anything" Zeke pleaded. I smirked and pushed him to the ground; not hard though. Shauna laughed and Tris chuckled.

"Come on Marlene, we have a dare to complete" Uriah said happily. He grabbed Marlene's hand and took her to the couch I was with Tris a minute ago. Tris lead me to her room while Will and Christina got the guest room and Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna got the couches. Tris close the door softly and laid down in her bed. I tiredly walk to the bed and laid down next to her. I instantly fell asleep, but I'm not sure if Tris did.

**PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE PAGEBRAKE**

When I woke up heard hushed voices. I kept my eyes closed and listened to what they were saying.

"Dude, this guy isn't waking up" I heard Zeke say loudly. .

**Zeke's POV**

I wake up next to Shauna; who was cuddled on my side, and smiled. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. I gently moved off the sofa and looked over my brother and Marlene. He protectively had her arm around her. He probably had a nightmare.

**Flashback**

I wake up and see, ten year old, Uriah in my room; on his bed of course; clutching a stuffed panda bear in his arm protectively.

"What're you doing here, Uriah" I ask quite harshly.

"Bad dream" he whimpered. I sighed and went back to bed.

**End of flashback**

I went over to the room Will and Christina were using and saw them cuddled up in the bed.

"Morning, children" I said loudly in Christina's ear making her yell out.

"HOLY MOTHER OF- Zeke?" I laughed. Will then woke up mumbling something about annoying squirrels. Shauna stumbled into the room. I chuckled lightly and went over to her side. I put my arm around her waist to help her stand up without too much work. I smiled.

"Wanna go see Tris and Four?" I asked Christina, Will, and Shauna. They all nodded. I laughed to myself. I saw Uriah perkily run up to me with an angry Marlene on his back pounding his head. I laughed.

"We're going to check up on our friends, back in the main bed room." Uriah evilly rubbed his hands together. I smile to myself; I've rubbed off on him so much. I snickered and stopped by Tris's door. I barge it open to see Tris cuddled into Four's side and Four's arm is around her. Shauna makes an "aww" sound and I smirk.

"Let's scare the shit out of them" Uriah says cheerfully. I smirk and nod. This is going to be kind of hard though; cause Tris is a _very_ heavy sleeper and Four is almost impossible to scare. I can't remember one time when he was truly terrified. Actually, yes I can.

**Flashback**

We've just finished fear landscapes. I'm shaking while walking back to the rooms for Dauntless born. On my way over I see a guy my age shaking with his face in his hands. He sees people walking by and takes his face out of his hands and straightens his back putting on an emotionless expression. He's a really good liar. No wonder he didn't choose Candor.

**End of Flashback**

But I'm pretty sure that didn't count, considering he just faced his worst fears. I run to my apartment grab a blow horn and smirk as I run back. I hold it next to Tris's ear and give the button a push. I heard Tris yells and starts laughing.

"F- you Zeke" she says laughing with the rest of us. I didn't expect her to laugh, but since she was and not beating me up then I should take advantage of this moment. I look next to Tris and expect to see a pissed off Four but instead I see him barely flinch; even though he is still asleep. I smile from ear to ear.

"Did you see that! I scared the invincible Four! " I yelled shaking Uriah's shoulders.

"Umm, Zeke, hate to brake it to you but he's still asleep" Shauna says.

"But he flinch!" I continued yelling.

"I didn't see anything" Marlene said and everyone agreed with her. I frowned.

"I can't believe there is no proof that I scared Four" I said crossing my arms and frowning. Tris chuckled. From the corner of my eye I see Four move; but his eyes are still closed and he's not talking so I guess he's still asleep.

"Dude, this guy isn't waking up" I said to Tris. She shrugged.

"That's weird cause he fell asleep the second he hit the pillow." Tris says shrugging. "Anyone hungry" she added. We all nodded and left Four in the bedroom.

**Four's POV**

Once they left and shut the door I sat up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes; trying to get vision in them again. Once I did I walked outside. Zeke's eyes narrowed.

"Right I scared you?" he whined. I didn't remember him scaring me. I looked at him confused and shook my head no. Zeke frowned.

"See, you were just imagining it" Shauna explained to him. He crossed his arms. I smirked.

"Actually, I decided to take us on a little field trip. We are going to try everything, until we find out what you're afraid of" Zeke said evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"One of my fears is going to be impossible for you to get" Marcus.

"The other fear you're not going to make me do unless you are crazy" killing an innocent person.

"The other fear is something that will take a lot of time." Heights.

"And the last is going to be very hard to put me through" containment. I smirked and Zeke grinned.

"Nothing's impossible, I'm actually very crazy, I have all day, and it's seven against one" Zeke said smirking. I took in a deep breath because everything he just said is true. Shauna smirked as well.

"Actually I used to be Erudite; so this is going to be quite interesting for me" Will smirked. Tris looked to the ground. Zeke raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know his fears?" Zeke asked harshly. She looked to the ground and I remembered when she went with me in fear landscape. "Honey, I will get it out of you even if I need to go over to Candor and get truth serum" Zeke said evilly rubbing his hands together. Zeke held a finger up and huddled in with Will, Shauna, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene. Tris stayed by my side. Wasn't worried about Marcus and Murdering, cause I knew there was no way they could get those. I was afraid of my heights and Closter phobia. I remember Marcus shoving me in the closet; I remember believing monsters would come and attack me, and the walls closing in on me. I shivered. I remembered Marcus grabbing me hair and pulling me to the window; he would push me and make me stand on a small ledge and look down. I took deep breaths and gave Tris a reassuring smile. She didn't believe it. she took my hand and rubbed circles on my palm with her thumb. Zeke came out of a huddle with a list.

"We are going to have you go through each one of these things and see which you act out on" Zeke said in my face. I made sure to stay emotionless even though I'm petrified. Zeke smiled and put a blind fold on me. I sighed as he dragged me somewhere. I felt my shoulder hit something hard.

"Ow" I said stubbornly. Zeke didn't make any noise. We stopped and he placed something slimy on my hand. He ripped my blind fold off and I saw a small bug crawling on my arm. I scooped it up with my other hand and let it crawl on me for a while, my face hard as stone. Zeke frowned seeing that I was not scared of bugs. I softly placed it down and got returned with the blind fold. I stopped for a minute and heard a bell noise; an elevator. I was dragged in and tried to keep my cool. Everyone was in on once space so there was no room to move around. My blind fold was taking off just in time to see Zeke bang the stop button. I started breathing slow and quick and realized I was hyperventilating.

"Oh my gosh, I think he's Closter Phobic" I heard Marlene gasp. I couldn't breathe or talk. I backed up into the wall and slid down.

"How long is it going to take to get someone to make this thing work, again" Shauna asked. I closed my eyes tight and tried to pretend I was anywhere but here. My breathing kept going faster and faster; to the point where I couldn't control it anymore.

"About thirty minutes" Zeke said nervously. My breathing quickened without my command.

"Shh, calm down Four… you're all right" I heard Tris's soothing voice. In my fear landscape I had to make the box smaller, but here that was physically impossible. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Why so long" I heard Will say.

"Ya, why not like five minutes or something" Christina added.

"Well, this isn't necessarily close to the compound, but they should be on their way"

"Why didn't you make one of us wait outside or something?" Christina asked frantically.

"Oh my god, this is hell Zeke!" I managed to croak. I noticed who hasn't said a thing. I forced my eyes open looked over at Uriah.

"Zeke you're such an ass! Uriah's also Closter phobic" Christina yelled at him.

"How was I supposed to know?" Zeke protested.

"You're only his brother" Tris yelled. Uriah was trying to push the walls apart, but failing miserably. I decided on killing Zeke when we got out of this. I realized something. If we were on an elevator, that means we're going up.

"H- how h- high are w-we" I said suddenly sweating.

"Aww, how cute, big tough Four is afraid of small heights" Zeke teased. I clenched my teeth.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION ZEKE" I yelled at him clenching and unclenching my fist.

"Now's not the time to be turning on each other" Will said quietly.

"Ya, Four" Zeke mumbled, which was rewarded with a death glare from Tris. She slowly walked over to me and held my hand.

"Wait a minute, we- us- right now we're h-high!" Shauna said starting to panic. I forgot about Uriah, who was unsuccessfully trying to break the elevator. Marlene knelt down next to him and tried calming him down,  
"CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! WE ARE STUCK IN HERE AND WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT THANKS TO MY ERUDITE OF A BROTHER, ZEKE" Uriah yelled only making it worse for me. I pulled my hand away from Tris's grasp and covered my ears.

"You're not helping" I barely heard Tris yell at Uriah; she motioned toward me. I looked at Shauna and Uriah and moaned loudly. I removed my hands from my ears and started cracking my knuckles.

"Zeke, really you are a genius" I sarcastically said to Zeke.

"H-how l-longer" Uriah whispered.

"About five minutes" Zeke said and Shauna, Uriah, and I moaned. Zeke started rubbing circles on Shauna's back trying to calm her down. Tris pressed on my side lightly and pressed her soft lips against mine. For a moment I felt electricity burst through my veins. Tris grabbed my hand and pressed it against her heart.

"Feel how my heart is steady" she said calmly. She's trying to create da-jah-voo to calm me down, I decided to go along with it.

"It's fast" I said.

"Well it's not the elevator…" she said slowly turning a bit red. I smiled at her. "Here, just follow my breathes" she says. I smile slightly as I inhaled deeply with her. My heart rate started to slowly get slower as I exhaled with her.

"Why don't you tell me where this fear comes from" she whispered in my ear. I smiled a little.

"Well, to my fantastic childhood, childhood punishments" I whispered back in her ear; hoping to death no one else could here.

"We kept our winter coats in the closet" she joked still whispering. I chuckled.

"You should become a therapist" I joked. She smiled at me. I heard a small bell ring. I felt a small jerk upward and got ready to face my next fear. The door of the elevator opened and Uriah ran out inhaling deeply. I slowly and calmly walked out. I looked over at the view and shook a little. Shauna was sitting as far away from the ledge as possible, crying. I sighed and walked up to her.

"Hey, calm down. I'm as petrified as you are." She nodded wiping her tears away. I put a hand out in front of her. She took in and I pulled her up. I looked at her. "Okay, you and me are going to get over this fear. No matter how difficult it's going to be" I continued my voice a little shaky. She nodded.

"How" she said sounding weak and small. I smiled at her.

"We're going to climb down" I said calmly. She looked at me like I was crazy, and I probably was. I was also determined. She finally nodded and Zeke grabbed her hand. We headed down our decent.

**CLIFF HANGER! First one in the story! I will update soon! Promise and I'll try to make it as good possible. Again thank you all so much for your support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I just can't thank you do much! I love you all so much and your reviews make me soo happy! Thank you all soooo much you're so amazing and you give me a reason to wake up in the morning! That and I have to volunteer on a summer camp! If you have any ideas or requests just comment below on them and I WILL READ THEM, I check every day; whether it's twelve at night or one in the morning! I will read it! Again I love you all so much and I hope you keep reading! Btw I'm planning on starting a new story from Maximum Ride! It's one of my favorites! If you haven't read it stop whatever you are doing and buy the book! It's from James Patterson! Trust me if you like Divergent you will looooovvvvvvveeeeee this! Honestly if Veronica Roth and James Patterson wrote a book together it would be better than Heaven! READ ON!**

**Four's POV**

Tris lead me and Shauna to a ladder against the edge of the building.

"Wait! Don't go" I heard Zeke yell. I turned around. "I found something much better!" he grins at me and Shauna. I gulp. He points to a wire and a under it is a steep drop.

"Y-you except us to s-shimmy down _th-that_!" Shauna shrieks. I stared emotionless at the steep drop. Zeke let out an irritated noise that was between a yell and sigh.

"YOU'RE FACING YOU WORST DAMN FEAR AND YOU STILL DON'T LOOK SCARED AT ALL!" Zeke yelled. I smirked.

"Now Zeke, don't get mad that I'm more Dauntless than you" I said smiling moving my finger in an up and down moment; kind of like what your mom does after you broke a vase or something from playing baseball in the house.

"Think you're so tough. Then zip line with us" Zeke said evilly. I shook my head no along with Shauna. Zeke smirked. "Or we could just find out your other fears and make you face thoughs" Zeke said smiling. I thought about Marcus when he says that. I only knew one other kid in Abnegation that was abused like me. She is a lot like me now that I think about; I've never seen her show any emotion, she never speaks about her father, and she's horrible at being social. She's what made me decide about leaving and going to Dauntless. She was five years older than me. She never told me she was abused, but I knew it; she always walked very stiffly and was making up excuses for black eyes and broken noise (a lot like I did). I noticed a hand waiving in front of my face. I broke out of my daze and stared at Zeke.

"You awake?" I nodded stiffly. "Come on, let's go zip lining!" he enthusiastically smiled and I frowned. Why does he want to see me get scared so badly? I sighed and nodded. Mine as well get it over with. He leaded me to a rope,

"I go first! Than Zeke, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Four, and Tris last!" Christina said happily. Zeke looked like he wanted to argue, but Christina sat down on the harness. Zeke clipped it to the wire and tightened the harness a bit. I sat down against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard a lot of screaming and cheering. Then I heard laughing. I opened my eyes to see Marlene helping Shauna on the harness.  
"Okay, one" instead of saying two and three she pushed Shauna catching her by surprise. Marlene decided to stay to help us on the zip line. I heard Shauna screaming her head off as she plummeted to the ground below. I stepped up shaking. Tris squeezed my hand, but I was too nervous to squeeze back.

"Just tell me you won't be as hard as Shauna" Marlene said worryingly. I didn't reply I just hooked the harness to the wire and sat inside. I tightened it up and waited for Marlene to shove me to my death. Marlene looked at me shocked. "You sure you're afraid of heights" she said chuckling a little. I didn't reply. She shrugged and pushed me. I felt wind pelt my skin. I shut my eyes tightly and forced myself not to look down. I opened my eyes softly and looked down. I really regretted it. I saw that I was about 80 feet high. I felt my breathing quicken. I shut my eyes again and felt myself stop. I looked down and saw a net. I was going to have to jump. I decided to do it quick, like ripping off a bandage. I closed my eyes and unhooked the harness from the wire. I yelled in my head as I plummeted down. I felt the wind blow all over my body. I felt a sharp pain on my back and realized I just hit the neck. I sighed off relief as I rolled off and slipped off the harness. Zeke stared at me with complete anger. I smirked at him. He looked like he was about to blow.

"Deal with it… I'm impossible for you to scare" I said harshly. Zeke shook his head.

"Nope. After you went to Abnegation with Tris you came back with your eyes red and puffy. I believe that happens when you cry. So, all I have to do is find out what made you cry and WALA" he said. I stood there emotionless. What if he did find out about Marcus? I stared at him emotionless. I knew he would stop at nothing to scare me, which meant he would either make me a murderer or murder me. I took a deep shaky breath and shoved my hands into my pockets. "That's it!" Zeke yelled. "I give up! You're fearless!" I wasn't fearless; I was just hard to be scared. I shrugged and let Zeke lead the way back to Dauntless compound. Shauna was calming Zeke down in the lead, Christina and Will were talking behind them, Uriah and Marlene were laughing and joking around, and finally Tris and I were swaying are entangled hands back and forth with comfortable silence in the back. When we get back to Tris's apartment we all crashed. Me and Tris went to her bedroom in silence. I kicked off my shoes and laid in her bed. She sat down and untied her shoes, unlike me, and then laid on the bed. I put my arm around her and let her cuddle into my side. I gave her a soft kiss as she drifted asleep. I watched her eyes close and her body relaxed. I smiled. She always seemed so fragile in her sleep; as if the simplest touch will break her. I yawned a little and slowly drifted off myself. When I woke up I saw tiny Tris's head on top my chest. I wrapped both arms around her and gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead; even though she couldn't feel it. I felt a little cold so I decided to roll down my arm sleeves. I blindly felt around my arm trying to find the where the fabric was over lapping, but instead I just felt bare skin. I looked down and realized I was only in my boxers; I started to turn red a little bit. I looked over at Tris to see if she was still awake, but instead saw that she was only in her bra and underwear. I started to panic. I didn't want Tris to wake up and be scared or think I had anything to do with this.


	7. Chapter 7- AN

A/N- im sooo srry guys… I broke my arm so im not going to be writing a lot anymore I'll try my best but for now I need to rest… if u hav any questions just comment them….


	8. Chapter 8

**Four's POV**

I didn't wake Tris up in fear of her screaming or her having a panic attack; which will cause everyone to running and start laughing and making jokes. Maybe I could tell her the truth; I didn't know what the hell happen. That would probably make her freak out more. She snuggled into my arm and my breathing stopped. I loosened the grip I realized I had on her. I just realized; we were in a room full of crazy Dauntless teens.

"ZEKE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. At looked down at Tris and realized what I've done. The group will be here any second and see me and Tris half naked snuggled in her bed. Before I had time to think or do anything; the door burst open. It only the Zeke and the others half a second for their walnut of a brain to process what they were seeing. Zeke burst out laughing along with Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will had huge grins on their faces, and Christina was laughing and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whose there?" Tris mumbled. I stroked her hair softly with my other hand and shushed her. She stopped talking and melted in my arms. The warmth of her body made me feel safe and protected. I motioned for Zeke to come over.

"You're a freaking retard Zeke! Tris is afraid of… intimacy…" I whispered in his ear. Zeke's eye went wide and I gave him a death glare; meaning 'get me out of this'. He nodded

"Whose there" Tris mumbled again.

"Shh" I said soothingly. Will's stupid smirk made me want to punch out his insides.

"Who is there, Four!" She mumbled getting annoyed; I stayed quiet a little while, feeling her tense in my arms. I sighed.

"No one, Tris, go back to bed okay" I calmly whispered in her ear. She nodded taking my hand and relaxing against my bare chest. I blushed a little; considering that all of our friends are watching us. Zeke pushed them out of the room and shut the door.

"I love you, okay?" Tris whispered to me. I nodded.

"Tris? Stay here okay?" I told her. She nodded and I softly walked over the cabinet where I've seen Tris get her pajamas from. I quickly pull out a random pair. I sat on top of the bed. "Hey, Tris" I say nervously.

"Yes" she replies.

"Umm, Zeke played a prank on us… you should really put on a pair of pajamas" I continue nervously. She immediately bounces up, grabs the clothes, and runs to the bathroom. I can't find my clothes anywhere. I look under the bed and around the floor. I stumble over to the door. I don't want anyone to see me in my boxers only so I open the door a crack and only pop out my head.

"Zeke! Where the hell are my clothes?" I say angrily. He laughs and throws my black shirt and pants. I shut the door and quickly slip on the pants, but before I can put the shirt on Tris nervously walks out of the bathroom.

"Let's not talk about this, okay?" I nod and slip on my shirt. I take her hand and drag her out of the room along with me. We walk out and see everyone digging in on Tris's food. I quietly sit down on the sofa where Zeke and Shauna are sitting; they're sharing a muffin. I notice there is not room on the couch and Tris has nowhere to sit. I raise my eyebrows to her; silently offering my seat, she nods and when I'm about to stand up she sits down on my lap. I smile at her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"So… anyone up for a game" Shauna says happily" everyone agrees so we sit in a circle.

"Okay! Let's play Would You Rather!" Uriah yells.

"Okay" We all say in sink. I look over at Tris who is quietly sitting next to me playing the the hem of her shirt.

"Here are the rules; We are going to spin a bottle to see who goes first, that person will give whoever they choose two options, the other person will need to choose one and complete it!" Marlene says happily. Her explanation is followed by "okay"s and "sure"s. But I notice that Tris doesn't say anything. Zeke's prank must of really scared her; the only time I've seen her this quiet is when she's sleeping. They spin the bottle and it lands on Uriah.

"Okay I'll start! Marlene, would you rather make out with me in that closet or sit in my lap for the rest of the game?" Uriah says. Marlene stands up and sits on Uriah's lap. He's about to say something until Marlene speaks up.

"Four, would you rather tell us your fears or sing a song of my choice in the pit" Marlene says evilly.

"Sing" I replied without a second thought. I've never sung before so this will be interesting. She grins and hands me a paper. Everyone walks over to the pit with me. I hold Tris's hand on the way. Everyone talks except for us. When I get to the pit, I see a bunch of Dauntless drinking and laughing and talking loudly. I step onto the stage and see an ipad there. I see a button that says karaoke and click it. I type in the song that Marlene wrote. The music begins to play. The Dauntless stop what they're doing and everyone looks at me. I hear the music and start the song.

"Dry lightning cracks across the sky" I start softly. Everyone in looking and listening to me.

"Those storm clouds gather in her eyes" I continue a bit more calmly.

"Her daddy was a mean old mister, Mama was an angel in the ground" Wait a second. This song is about…

"The weather man called for a twister, she prayed blow it down" Being abused.

"There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house. There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past" I say a little louder but still quiet. Any song but this!

"SHATTE EVERYONE WINDOW 'TIL IT'S ALL BLOWN AWAAAY" I yell into the microphone. I hear cheers and yells. I feel something wet roll down my cheek but continued to sing.

"EVERY BRICK, EVERY BOARD, EVERY SLAMMING DOOR BLOWN AWAAAAY" I continue to sing loudly into the microphone. I feel tears rolling down my eyes, but don't back down. I hear the yells of the Dauntless and fall down. I drop the microphone and run off the stage.

**Tris's POV**

I can't believe he's doing this. I've never heard him sing before. He steps up on stage and taps a few buttons on a something I've never seen before. The music starts and everyone gets silent. He starts singing. His voice his soft and beautiful. He sings really good! Everyone starts yelling, including me and the group. I notice a tear fall from him eye, but he continues to sing. Why is he crying? I think the lyrics over and over in my head. Wait, this song is about someone who was abused! I gasp softly. More tears roll down his face. Everyone continues cheering.

"BLOWN AWAAAAAY" he yells beautifully into the microphone. Everyone continues yelling while he sings. All of a sudden he drops the microphone and falls on his knees. He looks around, quickly stands up, and runs. Everyone gasps; just realizing now that he was crying. I gasp again and run after him. I see him walking down a hallway not making a sound.

"Four!" I yell. He ignores me and continues to walk forward. I keep yelling after him until he stops walking, he still faces forward though.

"Tris…" he whispers. I look at him; finally he's speaking to me! He sighs and continues to walk.

"FOUR!" I yell for him. He ignores me and runs to the pit. I chase him. He turns a corner and disappears. After looking for about five minutes; then find him drinking. I gasp.

"FOUR!" I can't believe one thing doesn't go his way and he decides to get drunk. I angrily stomp up to him. I can't believe he's like this. He only took a sip so he's not drunk yet. He's surrounded by a bunch of Dauntless and there is super loud music.

"Why won't you talk to me, Four?" I yelled just as the music stopped. Everyone gave us weird looks. Four shielded his face from the staring Dauntless. I shoved my hands in my pockets then heard the speakers blare,

"Ya Four, talk to your girlfriend" I look at the stage and see a smirking Zeke and Shauna. I look a Four and he's evilly staring at Zeke. When he glances at me I raise both of my eyebrows. He looks down and I groan loudly and walk out.

**Four's POV**

Fuck Zeke. I still get nightmares at night of Marcus. He's still my greatest fear. She wants me to admit that. That song petrified me… it's the story of my damn life. I still want to wait a while until I had to explain anything like that to Tris. I love her so much and I hate to see her mad. I really hope I didn't blow it with her. I look around at all the Dauntless staring at me, speechless. That's even weird to think; Dauntless… speechless (cue shuddering). I sighed loudly and ran after Tris. I started to recover from my tears a few minutes ago; but thinking of everything that's happened a feel them threatening to make their way back. After running for what seems like hours, but is only three minutes, I find Tris walking through the halls with her head down and her hands in her pockets.

"TRIS!" I yell. She stops but doesn't turn around to look at me. "Tris, please… I know you're mad… I just-" I'm cut off by Tris's lips slamming into mine. I feel a bolt of electricity flow through me. I'm so grateful to have someone like Tris; so forgiving and kind and gentle. I smile into her lips. My hands find a way around her waist and her hands slide around my neck. When we break apart we rest our foreheads against each other's.

"I love you" I hear her soft voice say.

"I love you too, Tris" I whisper.

"I'm sorry… I was a bitch, I shouldn't of reacted that way it's just-"

"Shh, I understand. I should apologize too. I should of told you in the first place." I cut her off. She smiles.

"Hey, it's your secret. You choose when to tell me, okay?" she says. I smile.

"Let's just do it when Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Christina aren't hiding behind that corner. I say loud enough for them to hear. I hear a few groans and whispers. They all stumble out.

"How'd you know?!" Zeke whined. Actually I didn't, I was just taking a chance; you could never be to safe.

"It just seemed like something you would do" I lied. Zeke shrugged.

"So… what's this secret I'm hearing about" Shauna smirks. I rub that back of my neck.

"Nothing" I say unconvincingly.

"He's lying" sung Christina. I stop rubbing my neck.

"Whatever" I mumbled. Tris smiled and slipped her small hand into mine. I squeezed gently and she squeezed back. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter. We're together and that's all I care about" Tris says softly. I smile at her and lightly kiss her forehead.

"Fine… I got to get Christina home anyways" Will said. I smiled down at Tris.

"Wanna come to my apartment" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I smiled.

"We'll see you later." I said as I led Tris to my apartment. We walked hand in hand in comfortable silence.

_**Page of the break! Page of the break! Page of the break! Page of the break! Page of the break!**_

**Tris's POV**

I wake up in Four's arms; my head laying on his chest and his arm protectively wrapped around my waist. I smirk at how tight he's holding me; as if it wasn't tight enough I would be gone forever. I struggle to escape his grasp, but fail. I look at the time; 7:30. I shrug and relax in his arms. I hear a door open and bolt up, only to be pulled back down by Four. Zeke walks in. He smirks.

"How did you even get inside" I asked annoyed.

"That's for me to know and for you to stop thinking about cause I ain't telling" he replied. I shrugged.

"So did you and Four sleep well?" He asks eviler. I blush and try to be released from Four. I sigh and realize that it's no hope. Zeke bursts out laughing. I put a finger to my lips; trying to get him to shut up.

"Oh, and before I forget I've invited a few people over here to play Wacky Spin the Bottle"** (A/N lol I made this game up)** I sigh. Four taught me about this game a few days ago. Everyone sits in a circle and spins the bottle and whoever it lands on sits in the middle. The person in the middle wears a blind fold and is spun a bunch of times. Everyone in the circle has to move around to confuse the person in the middle. The person needs to feel their way around with a wooden spoon and try to find someone that appeals to them and sit on their lap. The person being sat on has to impersonate someone. The person sitting on the lap has to guess who they are impersonating and who they are sitting on. Sounds confusing, but it's pretty simple. I nod and Zeke smiles. Four stirs around a little bit. I fear him mumble something about being mold by bears. He moves around a little and I break out laughing, along with Zeke. Four holds on to me tighter and I can't help but smirk.

"Aww he wants you to be his Teddy Weddy Bear" Zeke says in a baby voice.

"Huh?" Four says; his eyes fluttering open. Me and Zeke break out laughing.

"It's okay Four, the big bad bears won't get you" I say copying Zeke baby voice and I tapped him on his noise with my index finger. He looks at me with a confused expression.

"You talk in your sleep" Zeke says in between fits of laughter. I smirk. Four's cheeks turn red which makes me laugh harder. "It's okay, me and Trissy will protect you" Zeke says playfully. Four mumbles some not very kind things and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever" he says loudly; obviously annoyed. He's so cute when he's angry! I snuggle to his side and bit and peck his cheek. He smiles and I smile back. I blush a little remembering the smirking Zeke.

"Can you leave?" Four asks, feeling my discomfort. Zeke grins.

"Okaaaaay! But me and the other will be back sooon" he sings. Four looks confused until I explain to him that we are playing Wacky Spin the Bottle. He nods. Once Zeke leaves we start to get dressed.

_**Page break**_

I hear a knock at the door and open it. Will, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, and EEEWWW Peter step inside.

"Who invited you!?" I spit at him.

"Probably himself" Zeke jokes. We laugh a little, well except for Four. We get in a circle and spin an empty ketchup bottle. It spins for a long time but finally lands on Four. He groans but stands up. The idea of him sitting on someone's lap makes me laugh… hard. Everyone gives me strange looks until I explain my reason and they start laughing as well. Four stands up and spins while the rest of us are switching places. We all stay quiet as he swings around the wooden spoon. He accidently hits Peter's head which causes him to scream out. Four smiles proudly. He finally sits down on Zeke's lap. I laugh into a pillow as I stare at the strange sight.

"Umm…OMG LETS GO SHOPPING!" Zeke squeals in a high pitched voice. We all erupted into laughter while Christina pouts.

"I can't tell if that's the real Christina or someone mimicking her" Four says sounding confused. We all continue to laugh.  
"OMG LOOK AT THESE SHOES!" Zeke yells in the same high pitched voice.

"Okay… is this Shauna impersonating Christina?" Four asks. We erupted into laughter as Four looks confused. When you think about it he did sort of sound like Shauna.

"No wait, that's Zeke. Sorry, your very hard to tell apart from a girl" Four says smirking. Zeke pushes off Four.

"Eeww! I just realized that Four sat on Zeke" Uriah said causing us to erupt into more laughter.

"Haha, hilarious" Four says monotone with an emotionless face and spins the bottle. It lands on me. I nervously get up. Four puts the blind fold on me and hands me the wooden spoon. When I finish turning I feel really dizzy. I hear movement all around me as I swing around the spoon, until it hits a shoulder. I sit down on the lap the shoulder belongs to. I hear laughter. I frown. I feel hands snake around my waist.

"Is this Four? It better be or I will punch whoever this is" I said threating. Everyone got really and everyone started to laugh really loud.

"Come one Tris… why don't we come to my place and… hang out" I hear a dark voice say. I blush.

"So I know this is an impersonation of Four, but who is saying it?" I ask.

"That's for you to figure out" I hear Zeke say. The voice is too far away so it's not him. I realize something.

"Wait… if this isn't Four, whose touching me!" I shriek and hear Peter laugh. I throw off the blindfold and find myself seated on Peter. I almost puke right then and there. I fall off and see Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Christina all holding back Four; who has duct tape on his mouth. They are fighting to keep him held back and let's just say, he looks like he's winning. I quickly run to the bathroom and hurl out my insides in the toilet.

"Am I really that bad?" Peter asked.

"Yes…" I moaned from the bathroom. I felt a warm hand rub my back. I looked up and smiled at Four. He scooped up my hair in the other.

"Sorry, they didn't let me move or speak. I would of never let him touch you like that." He says assuring. I smile at him. I hurl until I can't any more. I walk over to the sink and washed out my mouth. I quickly brushed my teeth. I walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of water. I brought it back to the group. I drank it but didn't swallow, make a gurgling noise, and spit out all the water on Peter. Everyone laughs.

"You deserved it Peter!" Christina yelled.

"Ya, we didn't know you were going to take it that far" Zeke nearly shrieked. Four stomped over to him, picked him up by his neck, and _literally _kicked him out. I locked the door.

"Pervert" I yelled through the door. Honestly I wouldn't of been such a big deal if Zeke, Uriah, or Will did something like that (even though they never would) but Peter! The guy who tried to kill me! No thank you! I sighed as I sat down again.

**(By the way! Thank you so much for you constructive criticism and all the concern about my arm! Love you guys and thank you I really needed the help! BTW I broke it by falling back wards on a swing while volunteering at a church! Lol don't judge! )**


End file.
